


Just to See

by ncdover1285



Series: Destiel Fanfiction Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Demon Blood, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain, Torture, evil!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: This fills a prompt for Destiel Bingo 2018 spot N1Prompt: Rather “Evil” Dean“I never knew much about people until I took one apart… Just to see how it worked” -anonymousDean lets his evil side come out to play. It's a good thing Cass kinda thinks it's hot!





	Just to See

Just to See  
Ncdover1285

This fills a prompt for Destiel Bingo 2018 spot N1  
Prompt: Rather “Evil” Dean

“I never knew much about people until I took one apart… Just to see how it worked” -anonymous

Dean never understood people, he understood their reactions to some things, but not really what made them act the way they did. He interacted with people all the time when he and Sammy were hunting. They had to in order to be able to find information and track down the monsters. Monsters he gets, people are crazy. He's starting to understand those monsters even more now. As the mark of Cain started not only tainting his thoughts but also his actions he began considering himself as more of a monster and less of a human. If Sammy knew what he did while he was away from the bunker he would definitely hunt him. He thinks that he may not though. When the roles were reversed an Sam was the one turning into the monster, he didn’t even think about hunting him even though dad, Bobby, heaven and everyone around them told him he should, even Cass. What would Cass say now?

Sammy did at least try not to hurt innocent people. He used his powers to go after demons and monsters. Dean on the other hand once the mark took over completely and brought him back, embraced his demon side. Running around with the king of hell was fun for a while. Then he seemed to scare even Crowley, turns out the little demon didn’t have much of a constitution when it came to torturing humans, other demons he could handle, adored actually, but he has a soft spot for humans. Now Crowley is trying to convince Sam and Cass to try to capture him and get this, cure him. Damn the little Scottish bastard.

Cass has been the closest to actually catching him. What he popped in on Dean was sure scarred the feather head for life. Cass popped up just after a rather rewarding session. Dean had been reaping his reward, so to speak, for a job well done. He had skinned the screaming man while using his powers to keep him awake. He was alert and feeling every nerve ending that was now exposed to the air. As Cass popped in Dean snapped the guys skin back on. Even though Dean had been balls deep in the guy his reasoning to Cass was that he didn’t really like fucking them without skin.

Cass came at him then and Dean popped away, leaving the blubbering mess there for the angel to deal with. The way Cass had looked at Dean before he came after him made Dean wonder how kinky the little angel really was and Dean was sure there was some tenting at the front of Castiel’s dress pants.

They had a few more run ins and Cass only got that wild look in his eyes if there was blood. So the angel wasn’t interested in the torture that made sense, but evidently had a massive blood kink. Dean wondered if he even realized it, it could have even started as Jimmy’s kink. The closest he came to catching Dean was when Dean had been bleeding out a girl onto his naked body. He would have caught him too because Dean was finally tired of playing games with old blue eyes, so he stayed. He let Cass get close, closer than ever before. Cass reached down placing his had on Dean’s face, running his hand down his jaw and just watching as the ruby droplets ran down and dripped from Dean’s lashes and lips. He leaned in and ran his tongue along Dean’s lower lip and as the Demon opened his mouth and accepted his tongue the angel disappeared.

Cass popped in one more time after that. Dean was actually behaving this time. He was lounging in the den in his house which he had adjusted the warding on. He wanted Cass to show up. He wanted to get his angel to pick up where he left off last time, but he knew Cass wouldn’t until they talked, so he allowed him into his safe space. When Cass appeared Dean added a swipe of blood to a symbol on the wall. This was a sigil Cass recognized. It was a trap; he couldn’t leave until Dean removed the sigil. Dean looked up at his angel, playing with the blood still dripping from the cut he had made to make the trap. Cass’s eyes followed Dean’s fingers, not really taking in what was going on in the room. This enabled Dean to get so close that it caught Cass off guard when he glanced up with Dean only a few feet away. “What are you doing to me?” Dean laughed and told the truth, that he hadn’t done anything to the angel.

Of course Cass wanted to know what Dean was going to do now that he had him trapped. All Dean wanted was to explore the reaction he had to the blood. He had continued closer as they talked. When Dean took his clean hand and brought Cass’s head in for a kiss he allowed it. Then Dean brought the other hand up trailing the blood down Cass’s cheek. Cass only stared into Dean’s solid black eyes, allowing the Demon to rub the blood across his lips. Then Dean chased the blood with his mouth.

Demon blood held the taste of sulfur; this was what Cass was thinking as he bit into Dean’s neck enough to draw more of the sticky substance out. He was well aware that he was damning himself even more by allowing the blood into his vessel, but the sight of Dean with it dripping and smearing all over his body was too much. Dean had to fight the urge to heal himself but the angel tainted by hells nectar was absolutely beautiful. Their bodies, coming together, were making the sexiest sound Dean had ever heard. The blood coated both by now and the angel was confused, because being with Dean was heaven but he knew what Dean was and demons and angels together was worse than an angel and a human. He was truly fallen now, and the sob that escaped his body as he and Dean reached a mutual orgasm was heartache, it was desperation, and it was finally giving up. Dean decided then that he had been wrong before this was the most beautiful sound ever, the sound of his angel truly becoming his.


End file.
